Victim Memoir Kurosaki Kensuke
by hamtaroloverkursosaki
Summary: The victim memoir written for Kurosaki Kensuke. It was written for a challenge, but I wanted to share it with everyone else as well. Please read and review. I would like to hear comments so I can get better in my writing.


**Victim Memoir Kurosaki Kensuke**

**1**

_Found in locker room_

Where am I? I woke up next to a foul smell, and when I looked to my right I was laying next to a school pool. Upon examining it I admit I disgorged the contents of my stomach witnessing the bodies floating in the putrid water. Last thing I remember was doing this charm with my friends after leaving the school. Where is everyone? Where is Yuuya? He would shake his head at me if he could only observe how I am sitting here shaking with my fear. I want to find my friends…no I will find my friends!

**2**

_Found in entrance hall_

I ran into Mitsuki, but I could not reach her as she was on the other side of a huge gap. I am just overjoyed to see one of them and alive. It gives me hope that we can all meet up and get out of here. I have heard the voices of some of the others but no matter how much I search I can not find them. Yuuya where are you? I hope my friends are alright and not losing their mind to this place. I wish I was there to make them smile, keeping them calm. I am going to try and make my way around to Mitsuki and if not then over to the classroom hoping they might gather there.

**3**

_Found in class 2-4_

I made my way back to what would be our class room if we were back in our own school. I am still looking for my friends, so far all I have found are the decaying bodies of the dead. I have seen proof of my friends as I found Ryosuke's DS laying on the floor. The sight terrified me as it was covered in blood. I feel myself becoming more and more anxious to find them. I have to believe they are alright, I will not let my fear get the better of me. I will leave a note on the board hoping that one of them find it.

**4**

_Found in first floor corridor_

As I write this I still feel the sting of my tears, still feel myself choking on my own sobs. I found my dear friend Fukuroi. He had been beaten and stabbed. Who could have done this to him! He was always so kind to everyone. I remember when we first met. We were kids and he was being bullied. The bullies had him against the wall as they hit him. His glasses laid shattered on the ground next to him. I normally hate violence but I could not just stand there and watch that. I covered him with my own body trying to protect him, and Yuuya hit them for almost hurting me. I stayed by his side the rest of the day to make sure he was alright. We became great friends, more like siblings really, I do not know what I will do without him. He was always there to help if I did not understand something, he even taught me English. I sit here stroking his hair just wishing I could close my eyes tightly only to open them to his scowl. I just want to hear his voice again, see his smile that is often hidden. He had so much to live for yet now he lays broken in my lap. I closed his eyes as they were just staring upwards in horror. I hate to leave him like this. I have to find the others then I can come back to him. I will not just leave his body in this retched place. I know I have to go, that I should lay him back down, but it is hard to say goodbye. I never thought I would lose any of my friends, I thought we would get out of here together….Are we all going to die like this? Is this going to be the final resting place of our friendship? Masato, please watch over and guide me….My dear friend….I….

_The words are too hard to read from here on as the paper is stained with the tears of the young man who wrote it._

**_5_**

_Found in Annex F1 west passage_

Oh god, I am going to die….we all are going to die in this place. My hands are shaking as I write this as it hurts so much. I finally found my friend Yuuya….he had gone mad. It is due to him I am laying here my intestines laying next to me. It is hard to breathe and my mouth and throat are so very dry. If someone is reading this please find a way to stop Yuuya before he losses himself completely. He killed all our friends…he says he was saving us from this place. It is hard to keep my thoughts straight as the room spins and the lights become much too bright. I thing I have disgorged everything in my system from the nausea. I was so happy to find him too….I loved him. Things started out good, I guess it was my fault for mentioning his sister. The sharp pain of the knife entering my abdomen shocked me. I am so very cold and the sweat covering my body only makes me feel that much colder. This place changes people…try not to lose all you hold dear. I hope that little girl who was with Yuuya got away. I am happy to know my last act might have saved someone. I can feel myself getting weaker as the blood runs out. I always told when you died you saw your life before your eyes….all I can see is Yuuya when I close my eyes. I see his smile, hear his kind words, he was my world though. I feel I might black out even though I am fighting it. I have one thing I must say before I can allow myself to die…Yuuya if you read this…I am yours and you are mine….forever…I love you….

_The rest is soaked in the boys blood._


End file.
